


Team Time

by Finale



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a hotter mess, Damian is a toddler in this fic, F/F, FUCK, Gen, Hal Jordan is a hot mess, M/M, yeah this will probably be a chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan has been handed a toddler. Bruce and Diana get an unexpected ally. They think they know what is coming next, but do they ever really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Time

Bruce jumps slightly as he suddenly hears the Manor front door bang open and someone stomp through the entrance hallway. Before he or Diana can move out of the room, that door bangs open, and for the first time in three years Bruce sees Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan, who the last time Bruce had seen him, threw him out of his apartment. 

Now it’s three years later, and Hal’s standing in front of him a toddler and glowing ring. 

“Congrats, you’re a Dad and Talia dropped of your kid with me,” Hal says, plopping a startled toddler onto Bruce’s still stunned lap. “I’m going to go complain about how this month has been going to Alfred and when you’re done being stunned or explaining to your hot new girlfriend who I am and who Talia is, come find me.” With that he strides away, obviously intent on finding Alfred.

“What the hell just happened?” Diana demands, looking incredulously at him. 

“Aba?” asks the toddler, patting Bruce on the cheek. 

“Goddamnit Hal,” Bruce sighs. “Goddamnit.”

*************

“So I see Bruce isn’t going to die all alone in the Manor and someone will find his mummified corpse three years after the fact,” Hal says cheerfully, walking into the main kitchen where Alfred is cooking. 

“And I see you have deigned the Manor with your presence again Captain Jordan,” Alfred says stiffly. “Why are you wearing glowing jewelry?” he asks, noticing the strange ring on Hal’s hand. 

“The past year has been a weird time for me, culminating in this month,” Hal says, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. “Oh, by the way, Bruce and Talia had a ‘whoops’. I dropped said whoops on Bruce’s lap and when his brain finishes rebooting you’ll get to meet your grandson.” 

“What?” Alfred asks flatly, giving Hal a familiar look. 

“As I said, this month has been weird. Like, the entire year has been weird, including me being recruited into an interstellar police force that uses magical rings that run off of willpower, getting into a relationship with my alien mentor, but this month culminated in me discovering said mentor enslaved his home world and is now exiled, and then getting a toddler dumped on me by my ex’s ex,” Hal grins. “Cute kid though.”

“You are incapable of appearing without a whirlwind, aren’t you Captain Jordan?” Alfred sighs. 

“I can do it on occasion,” Hal points out. “I happen to leave in a whirlwind again.”

“Will you be leaving soon?” he asks, and Hal can’t tell if Alfred wants him to leave or not.

“No,” Hal admits. “Between this superhero team Bruce seems to be putting together, the fact I got entrusted with Damian by Talia, and I’m still not sure what’s up with that, I know the most about what’s coming.”

“How?” Alfred asks sharply. 

“I’m the Green Lantern of Sector 2814,” Hal says, tapping his Green Lantern ring against the kitchen island much the way he used to tap tables with his Academy class ring. “The Green Lantern Corps is an interstellar police force founded by a group known as the Guardians of the Universe. I was chosen following the death of Abin Sur, the previous Green Lantern of the Sector, and trained by his former student.” 

“That man was the one who you discovered had enslaved his homeworld?” Alfred is studying him closely, and Hal’s not surprised by the question. 

“Yup. I had gone by Korugar to ask Sinestro something and discovered what was going on,” Hal explains. “I immediately alerted the Guardians, fought and arrested Sinestro. He’s now exiled to what’s called the AntiMatter Universe. I don’t see that ending well.”

“Oh?”

“He’s smart,” Hal says simply. “He’ll get out and then we’re going to have a problem. One in long term for the universe that could end up comparable to the being coming to assault Earth, Darkseid.”

“You were sent back to Earth to deal with Darkseid,” Alfred realizes. 

“Yep. The Corps doesn’t think I could do it alone, but since before I left for training and starting my duties Superman had just appeared…” Hal shrugs. “Besides, Earth has always had unusual beings. I would have figured something out. My great grandfather knew of some woman with superpowers back during World War I. I was going to try and find her for one.”

“But Bruce has already started putting together a team and it makes your life easier,” Alfred says, and Hal’s grateful to see the minor hostility the man had been feeling early has drained out of him. “So you will fight along side him?” 

“Yes,” Hal says. “Fight alongside him and keep Earth safe.”

“This should be an interesting adventure,” Alfred says quietly. “Now, go tell Bruce I need to see his son.”

“Got it,” Hal says with a lazy salute, heading back to where he’d left Bruce and his new girlfriend. Pretty woman. Looked like the woman from his great grandfather’s picture, but Diana had returned to Thermyscira after the war. He doubts it’s her. 

He does need to figure out how to get to Thermyscira to hopefully recruit her. 

***********

“Who was that and who is Talia?” Diana asks, watching with interest as Bruce tries to figure out what just happened. 

“Captain Hal Jordan, a former Air Force fighter pilot and test pilot. We dated a few years ago, but things ended badly,” Bruce says, not able to draw his eyes away from the toddler on his lap. “Talia was someone I was involved with when I was training to be Batman. She and I had a very, very brief fling again following my relationship crumbling with Hal.” 

“And she left your child with your former lover?” Diana asks, a bit incredulous. 

“Hal and Talia had an…odd relationship,” Bruce says delicately. “If Damian wasn’t so obviously mine, I’d wonder if he wasn’t Hal and Talia’s son.”

Diana will admit, looking at the toddler he did favor Bruce. Damian’s features showed that whoever this Talia was, she had not been a white woman, but there was enough of Bruce there too. The toddler had a lovely set of blue eyes, and Diana wonders if Talia’s would be as lovely. Captain Jordan’s appearance did bring a niggling sense of familiarity to her. There was something almost of Steven in the shape of his face.

“So she left your son with your ex rather than bring him straight to you, your ex brought him here to you, and he appeared to be wearing glowing jewelry?” Diana asks, remembering the sight of the odd ring on the man’s hand. 

“That’s new,” Bruce notes, rubbing Damian’s back as the toddler holds onto his shirt and starts to fall asleep. “Last time I saw Hal, the only ring he wore was his Airforce Academy class ring.”

“And that is now in a lockbox in Coast,” says Captain Jordan, striding back into the room. “Alfred wants to see Damian.” 

“He’s asleep, so Alfred can see him later,” Bruce says, and there’s a sense of almost longing Diana can spy in his expression as Bruce looks at Captain Jordan. “Why did Talia give you Damian?”

“No clue,” Captain Jordan shrugs. “She showed up at my apartment two days ago, handed me Damian, told me to take him to you before the week was up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left again.”

“Some days, I almost wish Talia didn’t like you,” Bruce sighs, but there’s no bite in his words. “Someday I’m going to figure out why she decided to like you.”

“I have no clue,” Captain Jordan says, sprawling out on one of the chairs. “But it is useful. And hey, now you have a cute kid who I’ve already bonded with.”

“I’m not getting rid of you, am I?” Bruce asks, but there’s a hint of a smile. 

“Fuck you, last time I threw you out of my apartment,” Captain Jordan snorts. “By the way, I’m Hal Jordan,” he says, waving slightly to Diana. “Formerly that jackass’s boyfriend, and present Green Lantern of Sector 2814.” 

“What is a Green Lantern?” Diana asks. “And I am Diana of Thermyscira,” she adds, realizing she hasn’t said her name yet.

“Seriously?” Hal chokes on air. “You know what, I’m dealing with that later,” he says with a shake of his head. “A Green Lantern is a member of an interstellar police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. We’re based out of Oa, the world at the center of the universe and patrol 3600 Sectors, each with it’s own Lantern, though a few have multiple Lanterns. I got sent back to Earth because one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Darkseid, has decided to target Earth.”

“And they thought you would be enough to deal with it on your own?” Bruce asks. 

“Nope,” Hal says with a pop of his lips. “They sent me back to make a team.”

“Then welcome to the team,” Bruce says, and neither man could take their eyes off the other. 

Diana smiles slightly. This is going to be interesting.


End file.
